


Just Like Mum Used to Make

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Jess knows she isn't the best cook, but how hard can it be to follow a recipe?





	Just Like Mum Used to Make

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: cooking together

“Are you sure this is how it goes?” Becker asked, his extreme doubtfulness rather insulting.

“It’s my mum’s recipe,” Jess said. “Of course this is how it goes.”

“I know you said it was your mum’s, but are you sure you’re remembering correctly?”

“I’m sure.”

“But it doesn’t look--”

“Not helping,” Jess said, gritting her teeth and elbowing Becker out of the way. If he was just going to stand there and complain he might as well leave the kitchen.

“It’s just that you’re not--”

“I’m not what?” Jess stopped what she was doing, setting down the wooden spoon and crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Becker.

He swallowed. “Never mind.”

“That’s what I thought. If you think you know better I’m open to suggestion.”

Wisely, all things considered, Becker shook his head. “I’m sure you’re right. Your mum’s recipe and everything, after all.”

“Good,” Jess said, and went back to viciously stirring the pot.

-

“It’s disgusting,” Jess admitted, plopping her spoon back into her bowl and pushing the whole thing away from her.

“Oh thank God,” Becker said, spitting a mouthful back into his bowl and wiping his mouth. He chugged half his beer.

Jess couldn’t help but laugh, her amusement overpowering her disappointment and embarrassment a little. “You could have said something.”

Becker arched an eyebrow. “After how certain you were that you were doing it properly?”

“Okay, maybe it’s better you waited. I guess I was maybe a little overbearing.”

“A little?”

“A lot?” Jess tried a smile.

Becker smiled back faintly. “You’re lucky I like you bossy.”

“You love me bossy,” Jess corrected.

“Fair,” Becker agreed. “I’ll call for takeaway?”

“Please,” Jess said, and started clearing up. No point in letting this trash sit out. It would probably congeal in their bowls.

It was so good when her mum made it. Jess wondered what she had done wrong. She knew she wasn’t the greatest cook but honestly, how hard could it be to follow a simple recipe? That she had seen her mum make a million times? Was Jess simply that incompetent? Was –

“Hey,” Becker said, and took the dishes out of Jess’ hands, setting them back on the table and then touching his thumb to her chin, encouraging her to look at him. “Let’s try another day, yeah? I promise I’ll be more helpful.”

Jess let him kiss her cheek. “Apology accepted,” she said, and they cleaned up the mess together.


End file.
